parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie Brown
Charlie Brown is the main protagonist from Peanuts. Voice Actors *Peter Robbins (1963–1969) *Chris Inglis (1971) *Chad Webber (1972–1973) *Todd Barbee (1973–1974) *Duncan Watson (1975–1976, 1977) *Dylan Beach (1976) *Arrin Skelley (1977–1980) *Liam Martin (1978) *Michael Mandy (1980–1982) *Grant Wehr (1981) *Brad Kesten (1983–1985) *Michael Catalano (1983) *Brett Johnson (1984–1986) *Chad Allen (1986) *Sean Collins (1986–1989) *Erin Chase (1988–1989) *Jason Riffle (1988) *Kaleb Henley (1990) *Phillip Shafran (1991) *Justin Shenkarow (1992) *Jamie E. Smith (1992) *Jimmy Guardino (1993) *Steven Hartman (1995–1997) *Christopher Ryan Johnson (2000) *Quinn Beswick (2000) *Wesley Singerman (2002–2003) *Adam Taylor Gordon (2003) *Samuel Dunford (2006) *Spencer Robert Scott (2006) *Alex Ferris (2008–2010) *Trenton Rogers (2011) *Dylan O'Brien (2011) *Noah Schnapp (2015) *Aiden Lewandowski (2016) *Gaston Scardovi-Mounier (2018) Charlie Brown played Aladdin in Charlie Brownladdin (1992) He's a Street Rat Charlie Brown played Arthur Claus in Charlie Brown Christmas (Arthur Christmas) He's a Son a Santa Charlie Brown played Mario in New Super Charlie Brown Bros. Wii, Super Smash Bros. 64 (Charlie BrownandSci-Twi Rockz Style), Super Smash Bros. Melee (Charlie BrownandSci-Twi Rockz Style), Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Charlie BrownandSci-Twi Rockz Style), Super Smash Bros. 4: Wii U and 3DS (Charlie BrownandSci-Twi Rockz Style) and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Charlie BrownandSci-Twi Rockz Style) He's a Plumber Charlie Brown played Ted in Curious Snoopy He's a man in a yellow hat Charlie Brown played Doc in Starfire White and the Seven Peanuts and Penny white and the seven children He is a dwarf Charlie Brown played Toad in Super Anario Charlie Brown played Diego (Go, Diego, Go!) in Lucy The Explorer (WeLoveAnimation Style) and Go, Charlie, Go! He is an Animal Rescuer Charlie Brown played Mowgli in The Jungle Book (Alice and Nicole Style): He is a man-cub Charlie Brown played Patrick Star in Batreg Bluepants, The Batreg Bluepants Movie and The Batreg Movie: Blue Bat Out of Computer He is a Starfish Other Appearances * He is a part of Just Dance 2018 as a P1 dancer in the song Rockabye. File:JD2018-05A-1.png|A sample in-game menu (parody only) from Just Dance 2018 for the song "Rockabye" together with Little Red-Haired Girl. * He is also part of Just Dance 2019 as a dancer for the song A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got). File:JD2019-15A-1.png|A sample In-Game Menu (parody only) from Just Dance 2019 for the song "A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)", including his comic counterpart. Gallery Charlie_brown.png Charlie brown cgi 2015.png Charlie Brown in The Peanuts Movie (2015).jpeg|Charlie Brown in The Peanuts Movie Charlie Brown as Charlie.jpg Charlie brown and friends in snow.JPG Charlie brown 133848-1-.jpg Charlie-Brown-3.jpg peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9038.jpg peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9132.jpg 090210tvh_charliebrown1.jpg 7efb705da096d0d00e6b4a93bec2c088--charlie-brown-friends-peanuts-gang.jpg images (2).jpg Charlie Brown and Snoopy on Peanuts.jpg 090210tvh_charliebrown1.jpg 4pEGkfq.jpg giphy (23).gif lucy football.png 7b0.gif 111d1943-d90e-4139-b724-30eeabd715f8.jpg Peanuts-Snoopy-Valentines-Day-special.jpg 112511_TV_DSC_0166_Charlie-Brown-Peppermint-Patty.jpg married-old.png A-Charlie-Brown-Christmas-High-Definition-Wallpapers-.jpg sally.gif yourdog28.jpg charlie brown valentine26.jpg 419244_1280x720.jpg Classroom.jpg i-want-dog-charlie9.jpg tumblr_nen5asLvKK1s2wio8o1_500.gif valentinecharlie1-2d33655e-941e-42ce-8de2-282795fa35fe.jpg Wet sucker.jpg wantadog1.jpg 48df8a733a37c03e4e5741a5f90f495d.jpg images (1).jpg 658f4901705fc29607cfc5eb2f464a8d--peanuts-halloween-spooky-halloween.jpg eb15.jpg A-Charlie-Brown-Thanksgiving-peanuts-26555067-500-375.jpg Be_My_Valentine_Charlie_Brown_Cupid_Snoopy_1975.jpg Cbppattyphone.jpg 8118124_orig.png 8118124_orig.png b32af90c1a8760a30a0e053d864170c6.jpg 9114d00a784a607774670dd0246acfa8--school-songs-school-stuff.jpg charliebrownandlinus.jpg A-Charlie-Brown-Christmas-image-2.jpg giphy (6).gif A-Charlie-Brown-Christmas-image-3.jpg a_charlie_brown_christmas_2.png Charlie Brown Christmas Lucy advice.jpg charlie-brown.jpg 1443361299_1.gif banner_2668.jpg 4012904148_a362e234eb_m.jpg charlie-brown-and-lucy.jpg cbv09.jpg hqdefault (6).jpg pea70s03.jpg chuckval31.jpg t-dogxmas-1.jpg b32af90c1a8760a30a0e053d864170c6.jpg ea37b75406982fa0bea74fa98113e1cf--comics-peanuts-peanuts-cartoon.jpg Capture1.PNG i-want-dog-charlie3.jpg images (4).jpg Inflandersfield.jpg tumblr_inline_nyc0ynifcG1t0ijhl_540.jpg charliebrownelect3.JPG Hqdefaultcharliebrown.jpg Maxresdefaultcharlie brown.jpg Charlie Brown and Snoopy(LH Style).jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Boys Category:Peanuts Characters Category:Kids Category:Characters Created by Charles Schulz Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Blue Sky Studios Characters Category:The Peanuts Movie Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Peanuts Specials Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:Characters who have foot scenes Category:1950 introductions Category:Brothers Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Young Characters Category:Younger Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Comedians Category:Bald Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Idiots Category:Just Dance Spoofs Category:Dancers Category:Stupid Characters Category:Crybabies Category:Stewie Griffin's Friends Category:Characters voiced by child actors Category:Characters who faked their death Category:Characters who fainted Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Angry Characters Category:Losers Category:Not PBS Kids Characters Category:Not PBS Kids Sprout Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:DHX Media Characters Category:CBS Characters Category:Sherman and Friends Characters Category:2015 Introductions Category:Ex-Just Dancers Category:Characters voiced by Wesley Singerman Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Charlie Brown and Sci-Twi Category:Singing characters Category:Charlie Brown and Sci-Twi’s Adventure Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Husbands Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:Smurfs The Lost Inside Out Mr. Peabody and Robinsons Characters Category:2D Characters Doned In CGI Animation Category:ValleyRules2020's Characters